Finir contre toi
by Hermaline
Summary: irréelle illusion dans une réelle désillusion


Titre : Finir contre toi

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : drame...pardon... j'ai failli à ma promesse... Je vais essayer de ne plus recommencer ! Promis !

Saison : fin de la 8

Résumé : "irréelle illusion dans une réelle désillusion"

Note : "Finir contre toi" est une chanson de Nolwenn Leroy.

**Finir contre toi**

Silencieuse, Samantha contemplait l'homme qui lui tournait le dos. Sa robe de soie noire recouvrait sensuellement ses formes. Ses cheveux blonds fins entouraient son visage figé. Le regard vide, les bras ballants, elle se sentait seule au milieu de la foule, seule contre les désirs qui l'assaillaient en le voyant. C'était si fort. Si fort. Tout son corps le suivait, chaque millimètres de sa peau soufflait son nom. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. La vague glacée s'abattait sur elle, gelait son coeur brûlant. Ses lèvres douces s'allongaient en un heureux sourire de le voir, là, devant elle, de l'entendre. Son estomac se serrait à l'allusion de la criante vérité. Elle l'aimait. A sa façon. De loin. L'approcher, fixer son regard, lui parler... irréelle illusion dans une réelle désillusion. La volonté l'avait quittée, comment lui en vouloir ? Tout le monde un jour a préféré s'asseoir dans l'ombre et attendre, les paupières closes, que le monde arrêter de tanguer, que quelqu'un vienne. Mais personne ne venait. Car personne ne savait.

Samantha Carter aimait Jack O'Neill et c'était douloureux.

_Je ne dirais jamais  
Où mes désirs m'emportent  
Combien mon corps me hait  
Quand je ferme ta porte  
Et que tu frôles sans cesse  
Sans vraiment le sentir  
Qui souffre de l'ivresse  
Des mots à ne pas dire_

Elle se détourna par prévision d'une souffrance glaciale, les larmes troublant ses yeux habituellement purs et clairs. Le colonel parti se mêler à la foule réconfortante pour la solitude amoureuse qui la transportait. Le son grave d'une voix chaude prononçant son nom la fit subitement s'interrompre. Elle ne devait pas. Sa raison lui mumurait comme une sentencieuse ritournelle qu'elle devait s'éloigner. Pas fuir. Juste changer de direction. Pour son bien à elle. Son bien à lui ? Elle n'y songeait plus. Dans les profondeurs de son coeur, seul l'instinct de survie prenait le dessus. Ce même instinct de survie qui faisait que Samantha Carter tenait toujours debout malgré l'amour interdit, subit.

_Je ne te dirais jamais  
Où mes désirs m'enlèvent  
Combien mon corps me hait  
Quand je détruis ces rêves  
Lui qui sent la chaleur  
De tes regards cachés  
Qui s'embrase de chaque heure  
Passée à tes côtés_

Elle le voyait évoluer près des autres. Ces hommes. Ces femmes. Jalouse ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Seulement... amère. Rageuse de ne pouvoir avoir ce que tous les autres ont. Lui. Ils lui parlent, lui sourient, le touchent. Et elle, elle n'avait pas le droit. Souvent l'envie de les balancer contre le mur la prenait, tout ceux qui s'approchaient de lui, à chaque fois, l'envie de les détruire l'a saisissait. Elle, la gentillesse même, sentait une haine étrange se déverser dans son corps. Haine qu'elle parvenait à contrôler. Et c'était ça le pire. Tous ses sentiments contradictoires et cette maîtrise de plus en plus forte. Paradoxe. Antithèse. Elle n'était même pas capable de sortir d'elle-même. C'était comme si Samantha Carter était prisonnière de... Samantha Carter. Quand elle y pensait, ça faisait un peu démoniaque toutes ses pensées. Etre possédée. Prisonnière.

Sa respiration était anormalement soutenue. La foule disparaissait dangereusement. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle faisait.

De nouveau cette voix. Et un bras puissant qui attrape le sien. D'un geste doux et ferme à la fois. Son regard noir le transporta alors qu'il murmurait son nom dans un mélange de peur et d'interrogation. Mon dieu mais que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle venue dans cet endroit ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de l'accompagner à cette congrès de militaires ? Pour être avec lui. Simplement avec lui. Et pourtant, en le voyant face à elle quelques secondes plus tôt, elle avait sentit tout son corps lui dicter de fuir. Le plus loin possible. Le plus loin possible avant de se trahir. Elle y était parvenue jusqu'à maintenant, elle ne devait pas flancher après toutes ses années de secret. D'un geste dur et lent à la fois. Elle dégagea son bras non sans lui lancer un regard toujours noir et partit. Simplement être loin de lui.

_Si tu savais  
Contre quoi je me bats  
Ce parfum que tu laisses  
Chaque fois  
Le combat  
Que je mène pour ne pas  
Finir contre toi_

Il la retrouva facilement, dehors, contemplant les milliards d'étoiles de ce ciel obscur, comme son âme. Trop facilement se dit-il immédiatement. Elle était tellement belle, les cheveux mouvant dans une brise légère et fraîche. Son visage était détendu ce qui était rare depuis quelques temps. Il ignorait d'ailleurs la raison de toute cette tension dont elle faisait preuve au quotidien. Après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, elle abandonnait subitement ? Non. Ce n'était pas le genre de Samantha Carter. Elle était forte. Solide. Parfaite. Il se faisait ses réflexions quand il découvrit les larmes fines qui coulaient lentement.

Dans un mutisme profond, de ces corps et de cette nature, le sentiment le plus profond au monde naquit.

Le bonheur.

Ivre de bonheur.

Ses bras l'entouraient. Son visage plongeait dans sa blondeur. Et Samantha Carter se sentait vivante. Un immense sourire l'éclairait tandis qu'elle fixait sans vraiment les voir les feuilles des arbres qui dansaient devant elle. L'azur brillait d'une lueur pure. Elle était à sa place. Au creux de lui. Bien. Agréablement bien.

De longues minutes passèrent.

La brise se tut soudain. Les feuilles s'immobilisèrent.

Le monde revint.

Elle replongea brutalement dans la vérité. Le bâtiment derrière eux. La musique. Les voix. Son costume officiel. Sa robe civile. Elle n'y avait quand même pas cru ?

D'un brusque coup d'épaule, elle partit une nouvelle fois.

C'était la deuxième fois de la soirée que Jack O'Neill ne comprenait rien à Samantha Carter.

_Les pièces sont des alcôves  
Quand ton souffle m'enlace  
Il faut que je me sauve  
Du désir qui me casse  
Et mon corps me maudit  
Il tangue comme un radeau  
Enivré, démoli  
Par cette passion de trop_

Le lendemain, le colonel Carter effectua une mission de reconnaissance accompagnée comme toujours de Daniel Jackson et de Teal'c. Une mission de reconnaissance qui vira au cauchemard.

Seuls Daniel Jackson et Teal'c revinrent. En vie.

Peu importe comment la jeune femme disparut tragiquement.

Le plus important était qu'elle ne souffrait plus.

Elle avait vécue une vie de rêve décidèrent-ils à son enterrement.

Mais...

... Où était le rêve ?

_Je ne te dirais jamais  
Où mes désirs m'emportent  
Je ne te dirais jamais_

**Fin**

Je n'en reviens pas.

J'ai fait un drame !

Moi !

Feedback 


End file.
